


shine bright like a diamond

by starkerbee (columbidae)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bald Peter Parker, Bald Tony Stark, Crack, M/M, baldness, inspired by a group chat, this is the stupidest thing i've ever written, y'all know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbidae/pseuds/starkerbee
Summary: Peter discovers one of Tony's biggest secrets.





	shine bright like a diamond

“Mr- Mr. Stark?” Peter speaks as he enters the lab.

The person in front of him turns around, shocked by Peter’s presence. And it sure is Tony, but something about him is different. He’s got the same face, the same clothing and even the same beard but he’s, well- He’s bald.

Completely bald.

Peter gasps in surprise, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Tony curses, reaching across the table to grab something. It’s a wig, Peter quickly realises. He watches as Tony hurriedly puts it on. The wig ends up crooked, not sitting entirely correctly on Tony’s head.

“Fuck Peter, you weren’t supposed to see me like this. No one was.” Tony says.

Peter steps closer to the older man, reaching out to rest his hand on Tony’s bicep. To Tony’s surprise Peter doesn’t look scared or disgusted. He just looks- Intrigued.

“Why do you hide it?” Peter timidly asks.

Tony scoffs in response, obviously disgusted by his bald self. “Because it’s hideous Peter, no one wants to see me bald like this.”

Peter’s soft smile drops from his face, and he retreats his hand. Tony watches as the kid drops his shoulders and frowns, somehow saddened by Tony’s words.

“Do you really think that badly about yourself?” He asks.

Tony just nods, obviously not proud to admit it.

“Well-” Peter starts, stopping his words to bite at his lip. “I think bald men are hot. Actually, I have something to show you.”

Peter reaches up to his own head, carding his fingers through his soft brown locks. Tony stares in amazement, dumbfounded by Peter’s words. No way in hell that someone as gorgeous as Peter could be attracted to someone bald like Tony.

Peter takes a deep breath, shoots Tony a small smile, and pulls on his own hair. It shoves to the side slowly, breaking away from Peter’s scalp further and further until- 

Until it’s all the way off of his head.

It’s a wig. Peter Parker also wears a wig. Tony gasps in amazement at Peter’s bald head. It’s gorgeous, a nice even color and so smooth that it shines. Fuck. Now he understands how Peter can have a thing for bald men.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry


End file.
